ndukesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Best vs. Worst 2
Chris was shown standing on the dock sipping a smoothie. "Last time on Total Drama: Best vs. Worst, twenty-two former contestants returned for a battle of the best against the worst. During the challenge, the Winning Wombats prevailed shockingly, and the Lobsters ultimately decided to vote off B. What will happen now that Courtney knows Alejandro is cheating on her, and who will be eliminated next? Find out right here, right now, on Total... Drama... Best... vs. Worst!" ~~Theme Song~~ The Losing Lobsters were shown sleeping in their cabins, except for Izzy, who was crawling all around their room searching for her mold spores. She crawled under Anne Maria's bunk, and woke her up. "Ugh," Anne Maria moaned. "You just had to wake me up, I was having a dream about The Situation's abs!" "Ah," Katie yawned. "What's up, guys?" "Oh my gosh, good morning Katie!" said Sadie, squealing. Eva threw a pillow at Sadie, and yelled, "Shut up! Don't you know it's six in the morning?" Staci was shown in the confessional in her pajamas. She was cuddling a stuffed bear, and smiled, "Yah, this is my bear Jimmy, and my great-great-great-great aunt Leslie invented teddy bears, before her, kids had to cuddle with rocks at night. And my great-great-great-great aunt Crystal invented rocks, before her, rice was placed on the ground, and she'd villagers to eat their rice." "I gotta get ready for mah modelin' career after this season ends," Anne Maria yawned. "My body is so not in shape with all of Chef's nasty food." "Yeah, I agree, I'm still trying to eat his paste." said Katie, holding up a bowl of paste, that was stuck to the spoon, which was stuck in the bowl. "You all are weak, we need strong players on this team," said Eva. "I can take care of that, luckily." "How?" asked Izzy. Anne Maria, Katie, and Sadie walked outside and slammed the door behind them. "I say us three form an alliance, even her," said Eva, referring to Staci. "Yeah, and like, we could go to the final three," Staci exclaimed. "And then my rich daddy who invented Facetagram, will rig the competition for me!" "Right," said Eva. "And then pigs will fly, and Lindsay will grow a brain." The screen shifted over to the Wombats' cabin. Courtney and Heather were arguing, while Gwen and Lindsay were still sleeping. Brick and Jo were outside running. "Ha, beat my time, again, I can give you some pointers, Cadet." said Jo, wheezing. "I don't need any pointers, I had the best mile time at cadet camp," said Brick. "Plus, I was cheated out last time by you, and I hope that doesn't happen again." The screen shifted back over to Courtney and Heather arguing. "You really need to apply yourself better, if I were you, I would've went to college instead of returning again and kissing Alejandro!" said Courtney furiously. "Oh please, he was the one that kissed me," Heather retorted. "And like it matters, Alejandro and I were meant to be--to not be together!" "Will you two please shut it?" said Gwen. She threw her burgundy pillow down at the pair, who were know rolling on the floor fighting. "Yeah, like I need my beauty sleep," said Lindsay, yawning. "Costoadpolitan says that you need eight hours of sleep, and none of us can get that with two arguing all night." Heather threw the pillow and Lindsay's face, and Courtney jumped back onto her, and slapped her. The scene shifted over to the boys' side of the cabin, where things seemed to be calmer, until Duncan woke up. "They woke me up, again, if you wouldn't have compromised your relationship with Courtney by kissing Heather." He said. Alejandro rolled his eyes, and went back to sleep, until a bullhorn went off throughout the camp. "Rise and shine campers, it's time for today's challenge!" said Chris. "Aw man, I was having a good dream where I finally beat the Reddude World Record for longest video game participation!" said Sam sadly. "I had a dream that I won a hot-dog eating contest, a donut eating contest, and a brownie eating contest all in an hour, such a shame." said Owen wearily. The screen shifted over to the contestants outside with Chris, and Noah asked, "Why are we out here at six in the morning?" "For your second challenge of course," said Chris. "Which begins in the mess hall." "Sweet, I hope it's an eating challenge, we all know we're the stronger team in that aspect," said Harold, nudging Owen's arm. "We got this challenge in the bag, right?" "Duh, have you seen me eat," said Owen. "Plus, we got Brick and Jo, who are almost definitely going to get in a eating contest, which gets us further along." "